


Paris Is Burning

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: There's a new hero in Paris: THE KITSUNE. With Trixx coming to Paris, how will Ladybug and Cat Noir take to his master? A/N: I took A LOT of artist liberties with the characters and facts. A/N: I took A LOT of artist liberties with the characters and facts. So things are and aren't accurate, but I know that.Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The animes/manga: Inuyasha and show Miraculous, belong to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! Long live FANFICTION!
Relationships: trixx/higurashi kagome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Paris Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written before the pandemic, and it is only now that I have been able to write/post. It has been a rather challenging time as with my job, I have been deemed essential as a medical professional. My heart goes out to those who are in far more dangerous situations as we fight this pandemic. I wish the best to you and yours and hope you all enjoy!

Patiently awaiting its new owner sat a hexagon box. Red and gold marked the aged wood of the box in an elegant Chinese design. Inside the box rest, a curled bone necklace painted a dark orange and white to resemble that of Fox's tail.

It had been decades since the fox had been needed, and even though the box had been placed on the desk two weeks ago, the girl had yet to notice.

The Fox Miraculous felt for his soon to be new partner. She hasn't left her room since returning from the past, there were hours of silence, and when there was the noise, she was usually crying, or screaming from her nightmares.

As much as Trixx wanted to be out in the world again, he wished to be able to comfort the young miko more. Without even knowing her, Trixx knew this would his most treasured partner. She was strong, without him, and a legendary hero all on her own. Her powers mixed with his would mean that they could work alone if she wished to remain in Japan, but a change of scenery would do the girl good: her grandfather was already entertaining the idea.

But that all had to wait till she opened the box and put on the golden chain necklace. When that finally happened, he'd make sure to be there as her _kwami_ and friend.

~o.O~O.o~

They were gone to her, stuck in a place she could never reach again. Lost to time and now her, Kagome had been robbed of her friends and second family leaving her to mourn for them. Dead or magically alive, like in the case of the _youkai_ she'd known, no one had come for her. There was nothing for her in this time, her powers were useless without _youkai_ , just as she was useless without a purpose.

Sitting up, her shoulders shook in silent sobs, her tears had dried up, but her sadness remains at the forefront of her mind. Memories played on an endless loop, reminding her of the life and people she lost and all for some stupid marble.

A growl rumbled through her chest, anger taking over as she took it out on her desk, throwing everything to the floor with a sweep of her arms.

Unknowingly a box fell, bouncing several times against the ground before the lid opened. Once off, a bright light shone in the dimly lit room.

Sapphire eyes widened, eyeing the sphere of light. It felt different, not like a _youkai_ but definitely supernatural.

After a second, the light faded, and there in its place hovered a small fox, or at least fox-like. Orange colored a majority of its fur aside from white on their stomach and around the mouth. Black marked their appendages, including the tip of the ears, while a sleek fox tail swayed at its back. Large velvet eyes stared back at her, filled with both questions and answers.

"W-who ar-are-" Kagome stuttered.

" _My name is Trixx little miko, and I'm the fox miraculous and your_ ** _kwami_** ," his voice was chipper and small, child sounding to the point it reminded her of Shippo. Tears burn the rims of her eyes at the thought of her beloved kitsune.

" _Please_ ," a small paw whipped at her tears. Looking at him, Trixx, his kind eyes revealed his understanding. " _They wouldn't want you wallowing in despair. Though you miss them and they you, locking yourself in this room won't solve anything_ ,"

A sigh trembled upon her lips, her knees gave way, and she cried once more, her hands fisted on her thighs. "It hurts, I can't just forget about them,"

" _I'm not saying forget Kagome, I'm saying you need to live for them, they would have wanted you to be happy no matter what happened in the end_ ," he sat on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

"How? I don't have a purpose anymore, the Shikon fused itself back into my body, and there are no more _youkai_ that I can feel,"

" _But there is still evil in this world, and you can help stop it. That is, if you want to accept?"_ Trixx offered.

His answer was a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry I'll explain everything,"

~o.O~O.o~

Their bond formed quickly and deeply. Trixx's suspension now realized; Kagome **was** his most precious partner. It happened so suddenly that now he couldn't imagine being taken from Kagome if the guardian changed his mind. Thoughts and feelings now connected them in a way that was almost unheard of. If taken away by force, he would break, literally.

He had been partnered with Alya for a _**very**_ short time and thought that when the time was right, he'd be returned to her. But upon traveling briefly to Japan, Master Wang Fu, the Miraculous Guardian, had left him there for the girl. And Trixx couldn't be happier. She was witty and brave, courageous, loyal, and mischievous.

There were plenty of Akuma in Japan, and with Kagome's ability to purify evil, they were able to take care of crime on their own. Kagome was only happy when fighting, but being at school and the house allowed her mind to wander into the past, a place that haunted her day and night.

Leaving would help, Kagome had family connections in Paris, surprising enough, but she needed to come to that on her own, and he would go with her. Trixx would go anywhere in the world with her.

Kagome currently sat at her desk, staring at the homework assignment in a state of despair. It was math; her true and unbeatable nemesis!

"Gah!" Kagome exclaimed in defeat, her head falling forward with a thud against the large textbook. "I give up, Trixx! It's too hard!"

" _Maybe it's time for a brea_ k," he hummed.

Kagome turned with a knowing smirk. "You just want something to eat,"

" _So_ _ **not**_ _true_ ," he turned arms crossed in a mock pout.

"Fine, I guess I won't share my candy with you," there was the twisting of foil, and he jumped grabbing at the chocolate and caramel sweet before going for his favorite strawberry flavor pocky.

A gentle rapping on the door had the small _kwami_ rushing to hide among the little stuffed animals on her bed.

"Come in," Kagome called. Though her family had known of her travels into the past, they had all been so excited to forget it and act as if it never happened, so she hid Trixx and her heroic escapades.

The door opened to show her grandfather. "Hello my girl, I have something I'd like to talk to you about,"

"What can I do for you?" She grinned.

He sat on the edge of the bed, the lines on his face pulled down by a sad smile. "Come sit with me," he patted the bed.

A little worried, Kagome came to sit next to him. Smiling, her grandfather took her hand with both of his, rubbing the back with his thumb.

"I have a friend of sorts who lives in Paris. They could use some company and help in caring for their home," he trailed off, hinting at wanting her to leave.

Sapphire eyes widened. "But what about-"

"Don't worry about them. Your mother wishes to forget, for you to return to what you were; a normal girl. But you're not a normal girl, my Kagome. The last time you came through, it scared your mother, with the wounds you had she realized the danger you have put yourself in,"

Kagome looked away in shame. It was true. The final battle had been brutal. Blood and bruises had littered her body, skin having been cut by razor-like claws. Her grandfather had been the one to find her, and her mother patched her wounds.

"It's up to you, my dear, but please consider, you don't need the past haunting you. Everything has been taken care of, all you need to do is say yes," he patted her hand and kissed her forehead. "I only want what's best for you," Standing, he left, closing the door behind him.

Velvet eyes opened, looking side to side before an orange head peaked out. The _kwami's_ eyes landing on the shocked miko.

" _Kagome_?" Trixx asked, floating over to land on her shoulder, where he peered into her unsure face.

**Author's Note:**

> wolfYLady: I do hope you all have enjoyed this little story, and I look forward to reading your reviews.
> 
> Don't forget to feed the author by leaving a review!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
